Móvil & Hotel
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Porqué él te mintió y lo sabes/././Porqué está mal lo que le has hecho y tu no sabe cuánto.-One-shot. Style/Cryle (La pareja depende del lector). Ligero Stendy/Crendy.


Nombre: _Móvil y Hotel._

 _Resumen/Summary: Porqué él te mintió y lo sabes/././Porqué está mal lo que le has hecho y tu no sabe cuánto._

Personajes: _Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Wendy Testaburger._

Pareja Primaria: _Style-Cryle. Ligero Stendy, Crendy._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Namine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Género: _Angust._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Acto 1. Móvil.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí, esperando? Tú realmente no eres consciente de ello, lo único que sabes es que obscureció hace mucho, que el tiempo se ha reducido a horas y el mismo sigue avanzando sin perdonar a persona o animal. Duele la angustia en tu pecho por culpa de la incertidumbre y el escozor en los ojos a causa de observar fijamente la pantalla de tu teléfono móvil, esperando impacientemente una señal de presencia de parte de él. Sabes que los minutos pasan, tus ojos cansados vagan por la pantalla del aparato hasta llegar al numeral ubicado en la zona superior derecha que indica la hora, ya son más de las una y media de la mañana y él no ha llegado a casa, recuerdas patéticamente la pobre escusa que te dio en aquella última llamada recibida hace más de nueve horas atrás, aquella en la cual te dice que saldrá a beber con unos amigos, que llegará temprano a casa, _que te llamará después_.

Hace nueve horas que no sabes nada de él.

Tus verdes ojos duelen mientras que en la oscuridad de aquella fría habitación, hundido bajo la protección de las sabanas de la cama que compartes con él observas anhelante la pantalla, pidiendo, _deseando_ , una llamada, un mensaje, una notificación, una etiquetación, _algo_ , que te haga saber qué él está bien, que no ha ocurrido nada, _que no te mintió_.

Rápidamente desases la idea, te sientes ridículo y estúpido por pensar de esa manera, él no te ha mentido, ¿verdad? Él te dijo la verdad, ¿cierto? Solo fue a pasar tiempo con sus amigos, eso es normal, ¿no es así?... _¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué dudas?_

Te sientes terrible al descubrirte mintiéndote a ti mismo.

El palpitar doloroso y acelerado de tu acongojado corazón no hace más que desesperarte, la fe que has mantenido desde que el ocaso cayó se disipa con cada minuto que pasa, un gemido de dolor brota desde tus labios cuando vez al aparato auto apagarse, ya no puedes aguantarlo más, tus ojos se cristalizan, se inundan y la primera lágrima valiente cae y recorre tu sonrojada mejilla derecha hasta perderse en alguna parte de tu cuello, las otras la siguen y caen una a una con imparable rapidez, humedeciendo la almohada, no haces nada para evitarlo porque sabes que no sirve de nada, simplemente cubres tu rostro con tus manos mientras te encojes entre las sabanas, tu pequeño cuerpo sufre espasmos gracias a los sollozos y dolorosos jadeos, los gemidos de dolor que brotan desde tu irritada garganta inundan la silenciosa habitación, siendo la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana la única espectadora de tu dolor.

Duele porque no es la primera vez y duele aún más porque sabes que no será la última.

Y así es como desamparado y dolido, poco a poco el cansancio se apodera de tu mente, tu cuerpo se siente pesado, tu fina nariz al igual que tus mejillas se encuentra roja por el llanto, tus irritados y cansados parpados se encuentran rojos al igual que tus ojos y pesan mucho, caen por si solos al mismo tiempo que las últimas lágrimas, dejándote en un letargo espeso, nubloso y oscuro.

 **.**

 _ **Acto 2. Hotel.**_

Decir que esto está mal es realmente poco si analizas la gravedad de la situación. Es horrible, asquerosa, despreciable, una abominación. Un suspiro brota de tus labios mientras que lentamente te vistes sentado en la orilla de aquella cama desordenada de la fría habitación de mala muerte hipócritamente tapizada en un pálido rosa, miras fijamente a la pared con aire ausente, pensando en lo que habías hecho. Lo que le hiciste a tu esposo no tiene nombre y lo sabes, traicionando su matrimonio de esa manera, el olor a sexo y sudor de aquella habitación solo hacía que las nauseas que estabas conteniendo se volvieran más fuertes. Te negabas siquiera a girar la mirada porque sabías que si lo hacías te encontrarías con ella enredada entre las sabanas.

— ¿Vas a decírselo?

Podías sentir la mirada fría de la morocha acostada entre las sabanas observándote fijamente, aquella otra persona cómplice de aquél crimen de dos, su voz resonó calmada deslizándose desde su lengua hasta llegar como la más dulce miel, envenenada con el más toxico y amargo veneno. No la volteaste a ver siquiera, simplemente terminaste de vestirte y saliste de la habitación ignorando los gritos de reproches y llamados.

Cuando saliste de ese hotel barato el frío de la madrugada se azoto fuertemente contra tu cara, haciéndote temblar de frío, pasaste una mano por tus oscuros cabellos y suspiraste nervioso, tu corazón martillando en tu pecho fuertemente y la inquietud bailando en tu cara. Pensaste en él, en el daño que le estabas haciendo en lo sucio que ahora estaba tu cuerpo, en el sabor amargo que bailaba en tu paladar.

Paseaste las manos por tu cuerpo hasta que llegaron a los bolcillos de tu pantalón, de allí extrajiste tu móvil y lo encendiste, te quedaste largo tiempo allí parado, observando embelesado la imagen donde él era el protagonista, seguiste los rizos cobrizos que se enroscaban adorablemente y algunos más traviesos que caían por su frente, con su sonrisa hermosa, sus ojos verdes, aquellos que tanto amas rebosantes de inocencia, vida, felicidad; Te preguntaste cuanto brillo perderían si él se enterará de lo que había pasado.

Gemiste asqueado de ti mismo al recordar lo que momentos antes había pasado en aquella habitación de hotel y sin más te dirigiste a casa.

 **.**

 _ **Acto 3. Está mal.**_

Al llegar a casa te diste cuenta que ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, al entrar simplemente dejaste todas la luces apagadas y lentamente te desvestiste y entraste al baño de la sala, te sentías pegajoso y sucio, intentaste sin éxito lavar y purificar tu piel con el agua, como un auto castigo esta caía fría por tu espalda tensando los músculos, achinando tu piel. Después de minutos de tallar con fuerza tu cuerpo, subiste las escaleras y te dirigiste a la habitación que compartían, donde estaba él, entraste en el más escalofriante silencio y rápidamente, sin acercarte a la cama te colocaste unos bóxer, pantalones y una camisa holgada.

Te acercaste a la cama lentamente, y allí lo viste hecho un ovillo en la cama, su rostro paralizado en una mueca de total desconsuelo, su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente su móvil y su mano izquierda estaba apegada a su pecho, hay una mancha oscura en su almohada, sabes que ha llorado. Te acercaste y con la ayuda de la luz de luna observaste a tu esposo en silencio, sus mechones cobrizos, su piel nívea, sus largas pestañas pelirrojas, su naricita perfilada, sus mejillas sonrojadas salpicadas con casi inexistentes pecas, los delgados labios rosados.

Te inclinas y lo besas sutilmente, luego de haber besado a otra. Él sabor de esa boca aun está vivo sobre tus labios, los toque de su cuerpo aun susurran en tu piel. Sonríes y te acuestas a su lado, le abrazas y él se gira para hundir su cara entre tu hombro y cuello, mientras que su mano derecha deja caer su teléfono entre ambos cuerpos y su mano izquierda se aferra a tu ropa como temiendo que te vayas, cada articulación de ese pequeño cuerpo amoldándose al tuyo, encajando a la perfección. Ves su rostro, ya no hay rastro de desesperación en él. Solo una sonrisa aliviada.

Está mal. No es correcto. Es un acto despreciable y no sabes cuánto.

—Soy una persona despreciable…

Definitivamente no lo sabes…

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! He brotado desde las cenizas ;_;

Carezco de tiempo así que esto será rápido D:

He tenido una horrible decaída de inspiración, además que me quedé enviciada con Junjou Romántica ;w; ¡Y YA ESTA SALIENDO LA 3RA TEMPORADA TUT! KJSADBKAS ADORO A LOS EGOIST me pueden más(? ;A;Nowaki es tan sexy y Hiro-chan tan.. tan TSUNDERE *w*

Como sea, anoche, antes de dormir se me vino está idea, de hecho para no olvidarla la grabé con notas de voz xD hace mucho que quiero escribir un angust, yo realmente apesto en ese género y y me dije a mi misma "lo haces porque lo haces" y esto termino siendo, tarde un mundo escribiéndolo... no escribir me dejo oxidada u.u No sé realmente cuando vaya a publicar algo otra vez D: pero intentaré escribir lo más que pueda.

Espero que les haya gustado y entendieran un poquito, besos.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
